CAMlicious One Shots : iWake up
by I'mWritingBecauseOfCarlyShay
Summary: Third CAM one shot I've written. CAM lovers enjoy. Carly is having trouble sleeping lately and she doesn't know why. Then a certain dream sparks a moment Carly will never forget. CAM Carly/Sam femslash. You know the chiz. ENJOY!


**I could not stop myself from writing this one. Sexy can wait lol. I just had to when I thought of it. I decided to split the one shots up into single stories so people don't confuse my one shot collection with full stories. This one is another cute comedic one.**

Carly sat in front of her cereal thinking. She twirled her spoon around the bowl as she spaced out. She hadn't been sleeping well lately and she's been feeling really stressed out. Lately something has been bothering her. _I'm tired, maybe I should tell Sam to leave so I can sleep…No that would be rude…But I'm so tired._

"Helloooo? Carly Shay? Anybody in there?" Sam said waving her hand in front of Carly's face.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking, I'm really out of it. Haven't had much sleep" Carly said rubbing her eyes.

"You can go take a nap while momma finishes this bag of bacon" Sam replied with a smile revealing a bag of cooked bacon labeled 'Bacon in a bag'. "I got it online, isn't it sweet" Sam said taking one out and eating it.

Seeing that Carry didn't laugh, smile, or even look like she heard what she said made Sam frown and change her tone to a serious one. Carly was staring down at her bowl when Sam put her hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you okay? Wanna talk? What's wrong, you don't look so good?" Sam said with concern in her voice.

Carly looked up and gave a smile. "No I'm just tired, can't sleep lately."

"Something keeping you up? I know your stressed look Carls, and right now I'm looking at it. SO what is it? A guy? Spencer bothering you? Lack of bacon? Because I can help you with that last one. Happens to me all the time" Sam said letting go of her shoulder and offered her a piece of bacon.

Carly gave a small laugh. She let go of her spoon and put her shoulder on the table and rested her head on her hand. Rejecting the bacon with a gesture from her other hand "No, I don't know, I just feel stressed or something. I probably just need some sleep."

"K Carls, I know you well enough to know something is bothering you. I'm gonna go to bathroom and when I get back momma's gonna figure this out and help you." Sam replied

"Okay" Carly said yawning. Sam took one last piece of bacon before heading to the bathroom.

Sam returned to find Carly with her head on the table. Arm flailed out. It's a miracle she didn't fall off her chair. Sam sighed and picked up her bag of bacon. "I'll wait for you to wake up. You're lucky there's bacon here to keep me occupied" She said even though she knew Carly wasn't listening.

She looked at her nearly full bag of bacon and smiled. _Momma likes_She thought to herself.

* * *

Carly raised her head and turned to see Sam watching TV. Sam looked up and smiled. "Finally ready to talk Carls?"

"I'm so sorry Sam, how long was I out?" Carly said apologetically

"Nahh, don't worry about it, you're still out" Sam replied waving her hand eating another piece of bacon with the other.

"What?" Carly asked with a confused face.

"Don't worry about it, come sit. Let's talk." Sam turned off the TV and gestured for Carly to sit beside her.

Carly smiled and sat beside her. Sam ate some more bacon before starting to speak. "This bacon is so good." Sam looked at her watch "Ok we have about 5 minutes before I'm done the bacon. Chop chop, we have to finish this quickly"

Carly gave a confused look "What why, are they gonna run away?" She joked.

'No. Well I don't think so anyway." She looked into the bag and back at Carly. "It is up to you after all"

"Okay, Sam you're making no sense right now. Are you okay? Are you sick?" Carly questioned with a smile playfully putting her hand on Sam's head.

Sam didn't expect this to happen and her face began to burn up in a blush and she pushed Carly's hand away, turning her head. "…No I'm not sick"

Carly felt her heart jump, _she looked really cute there._She thought to herself. "Ummmmm, what was that?"

"Nothing, that's just how you wanted me to react,. I'm the Sam you want." Sam said turning back, regaining her composure.

"What? Is that bacon getting to your head?" Carly questioned in a confused voice.

Sam laughed. "No, Carly I'm your desire. You're cravings. I'm what Freud calls the 'Id'"

"Okay, Sam you don't even know who Freud is. What's going on here" Carly asked, even more confused.  
Sam looked at her watch. "Okay we are wasting time here. This is your dream Carly! Here is where you'll realize what has troubled you all these nights?"

"My dream? You mean I'm still asleep?" Carly said in an unsure voice.

"Yup" Sam said giving a nod

"Prove it" Carly said crossing her arms, not believing her.

Sam Shrugged, rolling her eyes. "How many fingers am I holding up" Sam said raising her hand.

"2" Carly said with an edge of boredom and disappointment

"Look out the window." Sam said smiling and nudging her head toward the window. They were in the middle of a tropical island as the sun set in an orange dyed sky over the ocean.

Carly ran out to the window and looked out, "wow, it's so pretty"

"Well it was your idea of paradise." Sam said smiling

"So I'm dreaming?"

"Yesss!" Sam said laughing.

"So what's the point of all this?" Carly questioned.

"For you to realize what's been making you stressed out." Sam said grabbing another piece of bacon.

"What? It's just some sleep issue, I'm fine."

Sam gave a smirk. Sam put her hand on Carly's shoulder and they teleported to the couch again.

"Wowww, that felt weird." Carly said holding her stomach.

"You're not fine Carly, you haven't slept for more than 4 hours for the last 8 days!" Sam said in a concerned voice. "What's wrong"

Carly frowned. "Well, I just…I don't know. Don't you know?"

"That's what this dream is for. So you can figure out. Tell me Carls, when did this stress start?"

"Well, like you said about 8 days ago."

"Okay, how long have I been dating Freddie?"

"What you broke up 8 day-" Carly stopped herself realizing the connection. Sam smiled. "Exactly" Sam said with a smirk. Eating another piece of bacon.

"So what, I'm sad because they broke up?" Carly asked ,uncertain.

"Nope." Sam said shaking her head

"Well then what?" Carly said trying to piece things together.

Sam looked at her watch. "Well I don't want to be too short on time. It's because you're in love Carls"

"But I don't like Freddie in that way." Carly said in a defensive voice.

Sam smiled and shook her head. "Me Carls."

"You? You what?" Carly said confused. Then it clicked, "YOU!" She said taking 3 steps back. She gave a disgusted face as if she ate something horrid.

Sam frowned. "Yeah, the face you're making is making me upset."

Carly gained her composure again. Taking a deep breath she said "Okay, I'm sorry. I just…I don't think of Sam like…like that." She said trying her best to explain this without feeling 'icky'

"Carls, stop fighting it that's the problem here. It's why you can't sleep. You don't want to accept it." Sam said as she started moving toward Carly on the couch. Sam put her hand and combed Carly's hair. Admiration could be seen in her eyes. Carly nervously cringed away for a moment but didn't stop Sam.

"Think about it Carly. Why would a beautiful, smart, caring, nice, amazing person like you be friends with a mean, troublemaking girl like me?" Sam saw the uncomforted in Carly's face and moved away.

"Sorry I'm so tempted to just…mmm. You look tastier than bacon." Sam said grabbing another piece of bacon.

Carly felt a strange knot in her stomach, the way Sam's eyes went over her body just felt weird. "Sam…can you stop looking at me like that." Carly said nervously.

"But it's what you want me to do. This is your dream remember"

"Then why can't I wake up, I want out!"

"Not until you accept your feelings, that's a rule. Forget to mention. Oops." Sam said apologetically, eating another piece of bacon.

"But I'm not…I don't think that." Carly said shyly.

"You're so cute, you can't even say lesbian" Sam said in admiration.

"I don't think that!" Carly yelled.

"Yes you do." Sam said in a flat tone, eating more bacon.

"Will you stop eating bacon!" Carly yelled. Suddenly Sam's bag of bacon disappeared and Sam frowned.

"Well that was mean." Sam said disappointed.

"What happened?" Carly asked confused.

It's your dream, anything you want happens. Everything that's happened is because you want it. You wanted the bacon gone. It's gone" Sam said with a sigh.

"So all the things you're doing, all the things you're saying. I think those things?" Carly questioned, shocked.

"Yes." Sam said leaning in again. There was desire in her eyes. Carly tried to move back but soon met the edge of the couch. Sam leaned her head in and kissed her neck. Carly's face went red in a blush and it felt as if the kiss electrified her as her heart was thudding in her chest.

Sam moved back and smiled. "It's all you"

Carly looked away embarrassed. "Ok, so…so how do I wake up."

"All you need to do is accept your feelings. Oh and say you want to kiss me."

"Wait what?"

"You have to say 'I want to kiss Sam'"

Carly blushed looking down and fidgeted with her hands. "I…I wa-…..I can't do it"

Sam lifted her chin and smiled. "Yes you can" She said supportively.

Carly looked her and gulped. "I want to…kiss you Sam" She said in an almost inaudible tone.

"What did you say? Louder!" Sam said

"I…want to kiss you Sam…I love you" She said in a louder voice.

Sam shook her head. "Louder! I want to believe it. I want it to come from your soul."

"I want to kiss you Sam! I love you!" She yelled closing her eyes in embarrassment.

"Again! Almost got it."

"I WANT TO KISS YOU SAM! I love you" Carly yelled at the top of her lungs.

* * *

_I wonder how they keep the bacon this tasty after being in the bag for so many days_ Sam thought as she stared at a piece of bacon, still sitting in front of Carly at the table. She looked into the bag to see there was only one more piece. _Last one, Momma's gonna enjoy this one._She took it out and crumpled the bag.

Suddenly Carly smacked her hand on the table, causing Sam to jump, dropping the bacon on the floor.

"Damn it Carls. You scared the living chiz outta me, look wha-"

"I want to kiss you Sam. I love you" Carly said in a sleepy voice, cutting off Sam midsentence. Sam froze with her eyes wide.

There was an awkward silence. As Carly began to fully wake up. Realization and shock hit her, her eyes growing wide.

Carly grabbed Sam's arm "Wait I can explain!" Sam jolted her arm back. Falling off the chair. She got up and slowly started to back away towards the back door. "I uhhh… just remembered my mom told me to go to that place to get the thing."

Carly slowly started to go around the table and in a calm voice said "It's not what you think. It was a dream. You were kissing my neck and there was a beach and and…" Then as Carly got close Sam bolted for the door. Carly ran around the table just getting there just in time to slam the door shut to stop her. Carly held Sam's shoulder and tried to speak. "Wait, Sam. I can expla-" Sam covered Carly's mouth saying "Kiss not happening, not happening" Sam said moving to the front door. When Carly was almost arms length away Sam pushed her away and walked backwards towards the front door.

Carly gave an angry look. "I said I can explain!" Carly yelled running towards her and grabbing her causing them to fall on the couch face to face with Carly on top.

Sam raised her fist in defence but quickly realised she would never be able to hit her best friend and lowered it "Okay, okay…. Just get it over with already. Don't make it last too long okay." Sam said in an accepting voice. looking away.

"I'm not gonna kiss yo-"

"I want you to know I'll still always love you, but as a friend. Its gonna be a lot harder but if it's just this one time. I guess its okay. Momma can take it."

"Sam….Sam….Sam!" Carly said trying to get her attention until she finally yelled as she held her best friends head with both hands and turned it to face her.

"Y-yeah Carls?" She said with an edge on nervousness. Something Carly rarely saw on the girl.

"I'm not gonna…" _kiss you_She thought to herself. Carly stopped herself as she looked into Sam's eyes. Her beautiful eyes. Her gorgeous hair. Suddenly she felt this warmth inside her heart that she had felt in her dream….she decided.

"I'm not gonna forget this moment for the rest of my life." Carly said in a dreamy voice as she lowered her head, pushing her hair out of the way. Sam closed her eyes and blushed in embarrassment.

And their lips connected, and there was a beautiful moment. One Carly never forgot.

**So what did you think? Review please :D**

**Sorry I got sick halfway through writing this so if you see some inconsistency or sloppiness I apologize.**


End file.
